Every Face A Different Shade
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: Nick and Greg just love putting on masks.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. This story is a work of fiction and not based on any actual persons or events.

A/N: My thanks, as always, goes out to my Beta Seshat3. She's been a great help in helping me with certain sense. This story will contain sex in each chapter and the participants are of the appropriate age. This will be a series of scenarios that involving Greg and Nick as they take part in playing out each other's sexual fantasies. Some are based on what might be considered to be stereotypical gay porn scenarios others on story ideas that have been suggested to me by readers and one of my close female friends. I have to admit, I don't have that much knowledge of with this type of thing.

The Lawn Boy

Nick Stokes could not sleep. He just lay on his bed, blankly looking up at the ceiling fan, watching it go around and around. He was on a week's paid vacation and at first he intended to catch-up on his sleep. That was Sunday. Now, here he was the middle of the afternoon Monday, wide awake. No matter what he did or tried, the Texan just could not fall back into a relaxing state of sleep.

Getting-up, Nick walked out to the kitchen to get himself a cool drink of ice water. His dark green t-shirt was sticking to his sweaty body and the pair of grey basketball short he had on made his legs feel slick. From the kitchen, he headed to the living room with his drink and slumped down on the couch. The remote for the TV was laying on the coffee table but Nick made no move to pick it up.

"It's just too dam hot to do anything," he said to himself as he took a drink.

As he sat, Nick looked over to the stack of papers on the coffee-table he had brought home from work. His plans for a relaxing week at home had been dashed when his supervisor informed him that he needed to finish all his outstanding paper work and have it ready to turn in Monday morning. Nick hated paperwork. It was a tedious task that never seem to end. The information within the numerous papers was boring and looking over the mundane files and the mounds of paper work never seemed to shrink but rather grow larger and larger.

The sound of a lawnmower being started suddenly caught Nick's attention. Jumping-up from the couch, he ran over to the front room window and looked out through the half open blinds. Outside he saw the sight that aroused him to the point of instant pleasure, his lawn boy Greg Sanders.

With his work schedule, Nick found that he hardly had the time to take care of his lawn so he had decided to hire someone to handle the task for him. He had seen Greg's advertisement on the community post board at the local supermarket and decided to call the number and inquire about the ad.

When Greg had arrived for the interview, Nick found himself craving the highly attractive young man. He took in his swimmers build and saw the lean biceps on each arm and slender legs which Greg attributed to running. Nick also found himself staring at Greg's face during the interview. The young man's face was filled with boundless energy and youth. His rich chocolate brown eyes had an innocent appeal to them. As he talked, Greg would occasionally run his fingers through his shaggy brown hair making Nick wish he could do the same. Nick gave Greg the job without hesitation. Greg thanked him and after they had worked out a schedule and payment plan he left. No sooner had Greg left then Nick hurried to his bedroom to take care of the pressure that had built-up resulting in his fully erect and aching cock.

Looking out the window, his hungry eyes raked over the young man. Today, Greg was wearing a pair of baggy blue-running shorts with grey strips down the side that made his lean legs appear even thinner. His grey Hollister shirt was sleeveless and had been torn and stretched down the sides showing off the creamy peach skin of Greg's arms, sides and waist. Nick licked his lips when he saw Greg's dark tan nipples that were half covered by the stretched out arm holes of his shirt. Seeing the waistband of Greg's underwear peeking above his shorts waistband further fueled Nick's hunger.

Since Greg was not employed by a professional lawn maintenance company, he never wore a company uniform like many required. Nick saw that as a benefit. In his opinion, the Californian's body needed to be shown and admired. On the few occasions he had been able to see the young man go up and down mowing his lawn, the amount of naked skin Nick had seen was enough to make him drool. He desperately wished he could have the chance to caress that soft skin with his tongue.

Nick loved pleasuring himself to the image that was Greg Sanders. He would lay down on his bed, naked, and visualize Greg, shirtless and sweaty. He would run one hand over his hard muscled body then arriving at his nipples, enjoying the sensation he created by tweaking each one. His other hand would stroke his aching cock in slow motion as he concentrated on the mental image in mind and slowly increase the pace till finally; he felt the resulting release reverberate throughout his body. After he had finished, he would lay back against the pillows, still thinking about Greg.

Nick was glad that Greg could not see him watching him through the blinds. For sometime now Nick had been pondering on making a move on Greg. Nick was certain that he picked-up a feeling from the man that seemed to say Greg might be interested in him. But Nick wanted to be careful. If Greg did turn out to be gay, Nick wondered how he would approach the situation. The sound of the mower being turned off drew Nick's attention and he saw the Californian start the weed-eater. Midway through, Greg reached-up to wipe away the sweat from his brow and Nick felt his jaw drop to the floor as he watched Greg pull off his shirt to reveal his lean chest.

He could not handle it anymore. The desire was too much for him. Making a snap decision, Nick headed to the door and opened it after taking a deep breath. Composing himself, Nick walked out into the blinding heat of the afternoon sun onto his front lawn where Greg had finished the weed-eating and was now cleaning-up the lawn clippings and sweeping them into a pile.

"Hi Greg," Nick said when he neared the younger man.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Stokes," Greg replied when he saw his employer standing in-front of him.

"Please, Greg, it's Nick."

"Alright then, Nick. I didn't expect you to be awake at this time of day. I didn't wake you up did I?"

Nick couldn't help but smile at the slightly nervous look Greg had on his face.

"No, no, I wasn't you. It's this dang heat. Can't sleep in it even with the AC going full blast," Nick answered with a swipe of his brow.

"Tell me about it," Greg said as he lifted his gloved hand and wiped his forehead of sweat allowing Nick to see an excellent view of Greg's underarm and chest. It took all of his restraint to keep from pouncing on Greg right there.

"Yeah and I thought that maybe you would like to come inside to cool off and get a nice cold drink. The last thing I would want is for you to get heatstroke out here."

"That sounds great Mr. Sto…Nick," Greg corrected, "just let me finish this and get all my stuff put away."

"Oh don't worry about that," Nick interjected, "just leave the pile for now. You can leave your weed-eater on the porch."

Greg looked quizzically at the older man for a second before he nodded his head at his employer's suggestion. With a smile Nick nodded and beckoned to Greg leaned the weed-eater against the porch wall then stepped into Nick's house, closing the door behind him. He followed Nick into the kitchen where Nick motioned for Greg to take a seat at the table. Greg complied while Nick pulled out two glasses from the cupboard and headed over to the refridgerator to get ice for them. Nick then went over to the sink and filled the two glasses then returned to the table and handed Greg one of the glasses.

"Thanks," Greg said as he took the glass and took a drink of the cool water.

"You're welcome," Nick replied as he sat down.

Nick did not take a drink right away. He stared at the half naked man sitting just inches away from him. His eyes glided over Greg's slender frame. Even when he was indoors, Greg had not bothered to put his shirt back on which Nick was grateful for. Nick marveled at the creamy skin that had started to turn darker due to the sun's rays. He could see the beads of sweat that still clung to Greg's forehead and face. Taking in a deep breath, Nick could smell the slight scent that Greg had from working out in the heavy sun. He loved that smell. But the sight that was having the greatest effect on him was that of Greg's nipples starting to harden due to the coldness in the kitchen made by the AC.

It was after he sat his glass down that Greg noticed that Nick was staring at him. There was something in those dark hazel eyes that Greg could have sworn looked like desire. Nick quickly took a drink when he saw Greg had noticed him staring at him. He hoped that Greg would not leave.

"Boy does that hit the spot," Greg said, "So how's work going for you? They still have you working nonstop?""

"Work is fine. They gave me the entire off with pay," Nick answered as he took another drink, "But my boss told me that I've to finish my paper work from the past several weeks and have it ready to turn in first thing Monday."

"That has to suck. You get stuck doing work during your vacation.

"It shouldn't take me too long. Which is good cause I've got some things besides trying to catch-up on my sleep in mind that should keep me busy."

Greg felt himself covered in goosebumps. He was sure it was due to the look Nick given him when he spoke rather than the AC. It had been a look of determination and want.

"You know Nick, I'm getting the feeling that there's something else on your mind then trying to catch-up on your sleep."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"This," Greg replied as he leaned across the tabled and pressed his lips against Nick's.

Nick was shocked at first. He had not expected Greg to be so forward but all thought left his mind as he leaned into the kiss. Feeling Greg's tongue trying to work its way onto his mouth, pressing against his lips, Nick opened his mouth to allow access, feeling Greg's slick wet tongue slide against the inside of his mouth. Greg replied by allowing Nick to work his tongue onto his own mouth. Nick brought his arms up, wrapped them around Greg's neck, and drew him closer to him. As soon as he did that, Nick could feel Greg bring his arms around his waist. Even though he was still wearing his shirt, Nick could feel the smoothness of Greg's exposed skin and the heat that it was giving off. After several minutes of sensual kissing, Nick withdrew his mouth from Greg's. The two of them looked at each, both breathing hard and heavy. Desire radiated from both their eyes to the other.

"That…you…how…" Nick tried to form a sentence.

"I knew you had a thing for me since we first met," Greg said with a sly smile, "I've just been waiting for you to make a move is all."

"Well, I didn't know if you would've been…" Nick tailed off, not sure how to finish his statement.

"I kinda had a feeling you didn't know how to bring the situation up. I've also thought that your job may have had a part in it too."

Seeing Nick blush, Greg wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and drew Nick back into his embrace. He leaned into Nick's ear and said, "How about you show me that King size bed of yours?"

Nick replied by placing a deep kiss on Greg and leading him back to his bed room as they each kicked off their shoes and socks. Along the way, Greg began to run his hands up and down Nick's chest and back. By the time they made their way down the hall and into the bedroom, Greg's hands had reached down, grabbed hold of Nick's shirt, and started to push it up. Nick stopped and helped Greg remove his shirt. After it had been thrown aside, Greg took a step back to marvel at Nick's beautifully sculpted physique.

Greg had never seen a more perfect man. Beautiful golden skin. Broad shoulders with flawless symmetry of his defined cut muscles. Bulging biceps and ripped six pack of abs. His pecs were large and solid. Each nipple was a perfect circle. Nick's face was chiseled with a strong jaw. His eyes were a shade of dark hazel that Greg wished he could fall into. And he had a pair of dimples that Greg could not help but fall for.

"Like what you see so far?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Oh yah," Greg answered.

"Alright, if you want to see more, you're going to have to show me something I haven't seen yet and I think you know what that is."

"I think I do," Greg answered as he reached down and pushed his shorts down and kicked then off, leaving only his pair of white boxer-briefs. The outline of his own enlarged bulge was clearly visible.

Nick looked at the younger man with an annoyed look but Greg merely smiled. "Now it's your turn, Mr. Stokes."

"Alright, Mr. Sanders, I'll play your little game."

Reaching down, Nick tugged his shorts off. He stepped out of them and stood before Greg in his boxers.

"Well?" Nick asked.

"What do I think?" Greg asked as he neared Nick and wrapped his arm around Nick again kissing him.

Nick enjoyed the sensation of finally being able to run his hand all over Greg's body. His ran his hands up Greg's chest and stopped to gently tweak Greg's already hardened nipples. Greg moaned as a result. He withdrew his mouth and moved it to work along Nick's neck.

"Time for these to come down," Nick ordered as he hooked the waistband of Greg's underwear and pushed down.

"You're right," Greg said as he mirrored Nick's actions. Once he felt his boxer-briefs and Nick's boxers fall to the ground, he brought his hands up to Nick's chest and pushed him down to the bed. Looking down, Greg licked his lips when he saw Nick's cock had increased in size and already starting to leak pre-cum.

Nick had an excellent view of Greg, naked, looming above him with a look of want in his smoldering chocolate brown eyes as they scanned his naked body. Doing the same, Nick took in Greg's naked form. With all of his clothing removed, Nick finally saw the body that he had longed to bend to his own and fully feel and taste. Greg's naked body was taut and defined. Now, he could examine Greg up close. Greg may not have been as broad shouldered like he was but he had a square line that curved down from his slender neck. His chest was smooth and his pecs were defined. He had a flat abdomen and a slender waist. Then Nick eye's landed on Greg's fully erect cock hanging low between his thighs.

"Enough of this," Nick practically sneered as he jumped-up towards Greg, caught hold of him and pushed brought the both of them onto the bed with him on top.

Soon the sound of heavy grunts and moans filled the room. Nick and Greg continued to groan as they thrashed on the bed licking their way over each other's body, their hands roaming over all their exposed skin. Nick felt the rough patch of skin on Greg's back and he felt Greg go still. But Nick did not question it; he gently caressed the roughness and continued to swirl his lips against Greg's and neck. Nick's hands continued their way down his back till they reached Greg's round buttocks where fingers caressed the smooth checks. Greg moaned as he felt Nick's fingers work their way over his flesh. When he felt one of the fingers start to stroke it's way along the clef of his cheeks, Greg let out a gasp.

"Oh God," Greg whimpered.

The finger withdrew. Opening his eyes, he looked at Nick who had lust all over his face.

"What do you want, Greg?" Nick asked huskily, "What do you want me to do? Tell me, Greg."

"I…I want… want you," Greg panted, "I want you to fuck me."

"That's all I needed to hear," Nick roughly replied as he grabbed hold of Greg and flipped him onto his chest. Nick leaned over to his night stand and withdrew a small bottle of lubricant and a condom packet. Greg then heard the snapping open of the bottle. A moment later, Greg felt a single well coated finger start to gently push itself against his entrance. Slowly, Nick's finger made it's way in. Greg clenched his muscles to the intrusion but then slowly relaxed. Gently, Nick withdrew and reentered, stroking Greg from the inside, making the young man feel a great sensation of pleasure. Another finger was added, heightening the pleasure as the older man continued to stretch the younger man.

When it seemed Greg was on the threshold of scream, Nick withdrew his fingers, causing Greg to softly whimper, and reached for the condom. After opening it and rolling it onto his hard cock, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and coated himself well. He then aligned himself properly and began to gently press himself against Greg's entrance. Greg gasped as he felt his muscles give way and allowed Nick to slide into him. To help, Greg reared his hips up as Nick continued to slide himself in. When he felt Greg's ass come-up against his torso, Nick waited a moment, taking in the sensation he was feeling of Greg shaking beneath him.

"Here," Nick said as he gently nibbled his way along the side of the younger man's neck till he was nibbling at his ear. Greg let out a soft moan and Nick felt the shuddering subside.

"Mmmm," Greg mumbled into the pillow as Nick started to slowly pull himself out then began to thrust back in. Nick started off at a slow pace, allowing Greg to become comfortable and accustomed to the action before he started to increase his speed.

Soon both men where breathing heavily and starting to sweat. Nick moved his hands up to Greg's slick shoulders for a better grip. Greg began to meet Nick's movement as he bucked his hips and raised his ass higher. Then, Greg felt his entire body shudder violently and felt ecstasy spread through his entire body. Nick had brushed against his prostate.

"Oh God," Greg yelled as he arched his back, "Oh God, that's it Nicky, right there!"

"Fuck," Nick muttered as he continued to hit Greg's prostate with his cock. Both men heard the heavy breathing of the other and Nick's heavy balls slapping against Greg's ass. Sweat fell from Nick's brow and landed on Greg's back. Greg revealed in the electric sensation he was feeling. Feeling his own cock harden more as a result of the pleasure he was feeling, he clamped down his muscles on Nick's. He clenched at the bed sheets and pushed back against Nick's cock, increasing the pleasure. Soon Nick felt his pleasure starting to grow throughout his body. He clamped down on Greg's shoulders and increased his pace as he thrust more deeply.

Greg felt his body override with the pleasure. He also felt that his own cock had become engorged and was starting to ache, desperate for attention. Reaching with his left hand, Greg felt the pre-cum that was leaking from the head, and wiped it against his palm. Then he started to stroke himself in time with Nick's thrusts. Soon the building-up pressure within both men was reaching their own breaking points. Nick's breath had now become short and harsh.

"I wanna see your face," he moaned, "I wanna see your face when you come."

Nick stopped, pulling out of Greg then reaching down to turn Greg over onto his back. Nick then braced his arms on both side of Greg's head, slipped his cock back into Greg's body and picked-up his thrusting. Leaning down, he placed a long hot kiss on Greg who replied with his tongue working its way all over Nick's mouth before the older man withdrew. Greg meanwhile continued to stroke himself. Looking into Nick's face, he saw the hazel eyes clouded with desire as the face became etched with the building pressure. Greg could tell that Nick was not going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Oh God…I'm close. I'm going to come," Nick exclaimed as he felt the familiar tingling sensation starting to build-up in his groin. "Nnnn…I'm going to come!" Then Nick came, releasing himself and feeling his body quiver against Greg as he released himself into the protective condom.

Seeing Nick was the final thing Greg needed, " Oh God!" he cried out as he felt his balls tighten and the built-up surge in his veins flash throughout his body as he came with a great shudder. His body jerked as he saw each great spurt erupt from his cock and land on the heavily panting Nick's abs and stomach.

When the sensation had passed, Nick flopped down on top of Greg and started to softly nibble at his neck. Greg answered by wrapping his arms around the heated and sweaty neck and ran his fingers through the slick hair. They laid there for several minutes as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Both felt their slick and sticky stomachs rub against each other as Nick got up and gently pulled out of Greg. Removing the filled condom and tying it closed, he reached over and dropped it into the bedside waste basket.

"That…," Greg mumbled as Nick started to wipe their stomachs with his pair of boxers, "that was better then …then I thought it was going to be," he finished just as Nick tossed his boxers back onto the floor.

"Tell me about," Nick answered as he wrapped his arms back around Greg, "Didn't think it was going to be as hot as that."

"I know this probably isn't the right time to ask this," Greg began as Nick buried his face into the nook of Greg's neck, "but am I going to be paid over time for this?"

"So are we going to finish-up cleaning the yard or just wait till later?" Greg asked a few minutes later.

Both men were laying back on their bed in each other's arms, freshly showered. Nick was just wearing a pair of sweatpants while Greg was in his SpongeBob boxers.

"You want to go back out there in that heat?" Nick asked as he ran his fingers through Greg's damp hair.

"Later it is," Greg answered leaning his head back against the pillows, "So what do you feel like for dinner? I'm in the mood for Chinese takeout."

Nick propped himself up on one arm and placed his head in his hand as he started at his lover. "How is it that you're always thinking about eating right after having sex?"

Greg merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled before retorting with, "Well, what do you expect? I'm a guy."

"And a sexy one at that," Nick replied as he placed a kiss on Greg's check, "But can't we just wait a while?"

Greg pressed his lips together until they made him look like a duck. Nick thought Greg looked adorable. "All right. I'll call in our usual in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"You know, I'm surprised that that was one of your fantasies," Greg said as he pushed himself up against the pillows.

Nick sat-up and arched his eyebrow. "Oh and I suppose yours are perfectly normal fantasies that don't happen to border on stereotypical porno plots?"

Greg felt the red creep into his cheeks. "Not all of them," he defended himself with.

"Besides, you didn't see our lawn boy back at the ranch. If you did, you would understand."

A puzzled look appeared on Greg's face at the statement until a look of realization accompanied with a grin took its place. "You told me that your parents made you mow the lawn!"

"And you're telling me that if you saw me doing the lawn that you wouldn't be turned on by it?"

"Oh would I be," Greg answered as he leaned-up and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck.

"Besides, seeing you out there, shirtless, all sweaty like that, it's just something I couldn't get out of my head."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Greg said in agreement.

"And for once, _I_ didn't have go out and mow the lawn. Like I always seems to end-up doing."

"Ah," Greg answered, understanding what Nick was implying.

"So," Nick started, "what's your fantasies going to be like."

A devilish grim appeared on Greg's face. "Oh you know simple things, suspension, hot wax, gags...certain electronic devices that are applied to highly sensitive areas of the male body."

Nick's face turned ash white at the mention of the last item. He was not expecting anything like that. But then again, he did not know what Greg was really into. The only thing he had heard was Greg being into latex but he learned that was completely false. That had been a comment made by Catherine when she and Grissom had been investigating a death that was connected to Lady's Heather's business. Greg had been completely embarrassed when he found out the entire lab thought he was into latex and bondage. It took a while for him to convince the entire night shift that he was not into that type of thing.

"I'm kidding Nicky," Greg reassured the shock Texan, "Kidding. You know that I'm not into that stuff. Not hard core, mild maybe but not to the point of obsessive. My fantasies are just that. Things I would like to happen to me. But rest assured, they're nothing too dangerous or kinky. And let's just say that they only _improved _since you've come along." Greg wiggled his eyebrows with the last sentence.

Nick chuckled and pulled Greg close to his bare chest. "I think I can say the same about you."

"You know how I can inspire people to become creative."

"That you are G," Nick said in agreement, "I'm starting to get hungry now that I think of it. How about I go get the phone and call in our order?"

"That sounds like a plan," Greg said as Nick let go of him and got up.

"By the way," Greg called out as Nick stepped out into the hall, "you might want to brush-up on your chemistry,"

"Why?" Nick asked as he popped his head back through the door.

"Oh, you'll see," Greg simply replied, "you'll see."

-Author's Note-

And you'll see next chapter. I expect a lot of reviews for this first chapter.

T his is the first Nick and Greg story where a main story plot is basically nonexistent. The inspiration for this came from a similar work that had been posted on What Makes the Desert Beautiful entitled _Masquerade_. And someone once suggested to me that they would like to see my take on Nick and Greg performing each other's fantasies of the other.

In case you're wondering, I have a friend helping me come up with the different situations for the boys to be in. She been a big help to me so far.

I'm working hard on the new chapters for _California_ and _Hidden Secrets. _I'll also have more access to the internet this coming semester so I should be able to send and up-date more often.

So, like always, I simply ask that you remain as ever patient as you have been. So till then, as always, I thank you.


End file.
